Chocobo (Chocobo series)
Chocobo is the main protagonist in the Chocobo series. A young chocobo, he is the only chocobo who doesn't speak the language of the humans, but he is certainly the bravest. Appearances ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon The first game in the Chocobo series, the main protagonist is a chocobo called "Poulet" , ''Poulet is a French word that means "chicken". ''Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Chocobo is the protagonist in the game. He goes treasure hunting with his friend Mog and finds the mysterious dungeon. As the player character, he can equip claws and saddles, use spellbooks, use certain objects in the dungeon and equip stones or bottles to throw at enemies. Chocobo Racing One day Chocobo was given the Jet-Blades by Cid to test out. While testing it out, Mog comes in to ask Cid how his racing machine was doing. Cid promises to give it to him the next day, but tells Chocobo he had completely forgotten about it. The next day, much to Mog's disappointment, Cid gives him a scooter "with a honkin' horn". Mog then challenges Chocobo to a race. The yellow bird wins the race and Cid tells Mog that partly why Chocobo won is because of the blue crystal on his leg. Disappointed by his own ability, Cid suggests to Mog that he go on an adventure with Chocobo to uncover the secret to the blue crystal. Chocobo's crystal ability is "Dash", which allows him to gain a burst of speed for a limited amount of time. The Jet-Blades that he uses in the races is quite well-balanced and easy to use. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Chocobo was discovered by Shirma while still young. He was one of the many casualties of the great war, but Shirma took him to Chocobo Farm on a far away island. There he lived happily with the other Chocobos. One day, Croma brought a strange tome to the farm. Unable to open it, Chocobo had a look at it and managed to unlock it. Upon doing so, he released the evil demon Bebuzzu, who then sucked up all the Chocobos into cards. Determined to free his friends, Chocobo set with Shirma and Croma to restore the crystals which had lost their light. However, every time they reached a crystal, the mysterious Irma had beaten them to it, and helped Bebuzzu drain the crystal. Each time though, Chocobo managed to beat the demon, causing him to retreat. Each crystal slowly reveals that Chocobo is no ordinary chocobo, but the descendant of a Light Warrior. At the lightning crystal, Bebuzzu revealed he had spared Chocobo for a reason, knowing him to be the Chocobo that would travel to each crystal, making it easy for him to drain them. With this, he kidnaps Irma, knowing that her death would fully restore him. Chocobo then proceeds to the Dark World with Volg to free Irma. They succeed in killing the demon and seal him up once again. With Bebuzzu now gone, life returns to normal at the farm, and Chocobo can now rest with his friends again. Card Chocobo is also one of the five Promo cards. In the Japanese and American versions, he must be downloaded from a download station. In the European version, the player simply has to enter the code '''R, Y, Right, Down, L, A' on the Download Pop-Up Card screen. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Chocobo travels along with Cid as treasure hunters. He is sent to Lostime with Cid when Irma takes Timeless Power. One night a baby named Raffaello who has a mysterious power to restore people memories falls from the sky. He is friendly, courageous, and kind. Always trying to help those in Lostime to remember. Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha The ever inquisitive Chocobo travels to the island of Mirion and is embroiled in the adventure involving Cid's Alvanica picture book series. Other Appearances Final Fantasy X-2 The mask Paine wears in the Festivalist dressphere resembles Chocobo from the ''Chocobo series games. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Chocobo appears on Scratch Cards. Super Smash Bros. A hat based off the ''Chocobo series character will appear in the game and be used by Mii Fighters. Music Themes The series have spawned multiple original soundtracks from each of the titles. Masashi Hamauzu was the first to compose for the series. Later compositions were written by Kumi Tanioka and Kenji Ito. Most of the tracks are remix or rearrangements of songs from different Final Fantasy titles by Nobuo Uematsu. Etymology External Links *Chocobo on Smash Bros. Wiki de:Chocobo (Chocobo-Serie) Category:Chocobo Racing Characters Category:Chocobo Series Characters Category:Chocobo Tales Cards Category:Main Characters Category:Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha Characters Category:Chocobo